


disappointment

by Mongo00



Series: holding on (to life) [27]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, POV Tyler Joseph, kinda like a journal entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongo00/pseuds/Mongo00
Summary: Disappointment is an interesting concept.





	disappointment

Disappointment is an interesting concept. You’re told as a kid not to have expectations yet expectations are the root of disappointment. Disappointment after disappointment; do we not learn to stop having expectations? Or are expectations the only form of hope we have?


End file.
